


Domestic Bliss

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Parents on vacation, mention of Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m that crazy parent that we make fun of at the park, who won’t let their kid get too high on the swings, right?”  Aaron rests his head on Dave’s shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

“Aaron, I’m sure he’s fine, he’s having a good time.”  Dave snatches the unread sports section from Aaron and gives him the celebrity news section.

Aaron creases his brow and shoves the paper back at him.  “More coffee?”  He takes his mug and Dave’s to the sink and pours them each a refill, taking only a couple of extra seconds to check his cell phone.

“They’re probably just getting settled in and will call in a little bit.  It’s a nice resort, plenty of bunny-hill runs and we checked that family out so much that they can probably get clearance to join the fricking FBI.  Jack will be fine.”  Dave folds up the paper, takes the cups to the sink (yeah, cause Aaron needs more caffeine) and puts his arms around his partner.  “It’s skiing, Aaron.  They’re not out wrestling bears.”

“I’m that crazy parent that we make fun of at the park, who won’t let their kid get too high on the swings, right?”  Aaron rests his head on Dave’s shoulder.

Dave gently kisses his jaw.  “We, unfortunately, know only too well that things can go badly and quickly.   But this time he’s in good hands and Robin’s parents are every bit as paranoid as you are, so maybe we can actually do adult things this weekend?  If you could do anything other than worry, what would you want to do?”

“Well,” Aaron replies, kissing Dave’s neck, “I am kind of liking this.  We’ll have time for some of this, right?”

“I’d be perfectly content doing nothing but this; well maybe this and a bit more.   Additionally, if you want, we can eat adult food.  We could go to the store and get some nice salmon and maybe some artichokes.  Polenta with truffles?  Anything you want, three whole days without mac and cheese and Sugar Os.  Wanna go crazy?”  Dave says this with a smirk that doesn’t seem to be referencing just food.

“Wow, you do know how to seduce a guy,” Aaron murmurs as he brushes kisses along Dave’s jaw.  "I’m not sure my digestion could take something like fresh fish, but I’m willing to give it a go.  Is it safe to assume that there’ll be scotch someplace in the menu?”

Dave pulls Aaron’s sweatshirt off.  “Oh yes, there will be scotch.  You know what else we can do?  We can go to the movies and see something that has no animation or talking animals.  We can see a movie that is rated R.  R, Aaron.”

“Oh god, talk dirty to me.  We can watch ESPN all weekend, naked.”  Aaron is well on his way there and he’s undoing Dave’s belt and jeans.  “We can have sex on the living room floor, if we want.”

“Aaron…we can have sex on the kitchen table, covered in truffle oil, while watching ESPN and drinking scotch.  But I think we should warm up first by going back into the bedroom and rehearsing in there.”  Dave steps out of his pants and offers a hand to his partner.

Aaron takes his hand and they head for the stairs.  “I think we need to encourage Jack to take up more sports.  Come on, Dave, let’s have sex with the bedroom door open.”


End file.
